Revenge: A Mortal Instruments FanFic
by AwaitingaHerondaleLover143
Summary: Valentine. Yup! He's back! He makes Clary agree to go with him by threatening Jace. He tortures her and uses her as a lab experiment and waits for her to create more Runes. Jace eventually finds her and when Clary is still refusing to leak some important information to Valentine he decides to torture the both of them...! Rated M- Some sex, questionable language and torture!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys so I was looking for some FanFics regarding this and I didn't see many with torture and shit so I decided to write one! Please review! IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME! This is Chapter 1:**

I stood there in a fighting stance with a seraph blade in my hand, though I knew I wouldn't dare use it. My eyes went from Valentine to Jace, who was in Valentine's tight grip with a blade to his throat, back to Valentine. Sweat beaded down the back of my neck as I debated on what my next move would be.

Valentine smiled at me. "You get to decide if he lives or dies. It's all on you. You have one minute." He laughed cruelly. "If you decide to go with me, unarmed, I will let him go. If not then, I will kill him right in front of you!"

"You're a sick bastard, Valentine!" I seethe between clenched teeth. I shook my head. "I will never go with you! Never."

Valentine just shrugged. "Very well, Clarissa." Then he slowly drug the blade across Jace's throat, making a gash about two inches long. The gash was shallow but, it was deep enough to make Jace bleed. It trickled down his neck and pass his collarbone where it disappeared behind his black T-shirt. Jace didn't even flinch. He was, after all, a Shadowhunter and his pain tolerance was higher than a normal persons was. My eyes widened in horror and my whole body started to shake with rage.

"No!" I screeched. I was a Shadowhunter now and I knew I should be stronger than this but, if Jace's life was at stake there wasn't anything I wouldn't do to save him. Maybe there was some truth behind the words, "To love is to destroy." And Valentine had Jace. Valentine knew just how to get to me and he had won. I sighed. "Okay. Okay." I bit my lower lip, not wanting to admit that Valentine had won. "I'll–"

"No, Clary! Don't!" Jace cut me off and struggled against Valentine's grasp, but to no avail. Valentine pulled Jace closer to his body, in an almost bear hug.

"Hush, child. Clarissa was going to say something." Then he looked back at me expectantly. "Continue, dear."

I looked at Jace and pleaded with my eyes. Begging for him to forgive me for what I was about to do. "Alright. I'll go with you. As long as you swear not to hurt him."

Valentine nodded. "I swear it. Now drop your weapon on the ground and kick it to me." I hesitated but did as he said, all the while I was glaring at him. I wanted him to know that I may have agreed but I wasn't going to go down without at least a little fight. Though Valentine knew me in that way and wasn't expecting me to. I suppose that's why he went for Jace first. And as much as I hated to admit it, that was a damn smart move.

Valentine bent down and picked up my seraph blade without letting go of Jace. When he stood back up he said, "Good. Now walk over here, slowly." I clenched my hands into fists at my sides and walked over to him. Stopping in front of him and Jace. Before I could even think to react, Valentine pushed Jace forward hard and grabbed me by the shoulders, twisting me around so that my back was on his stomach.

Free of Valentine's grasp, Jace quickly pulled out two seraph blades from his belt and whispered their names. They came to life and glowed in his hands, just as ready to fight as he was.

"Ah ah ah." Valentine said wiggling a finger in the air. "You know as well as I that you aren't going to do that. I knew you were stupid but, even I didn't think you were that stupid." Jace growled low in his throat but lowered his swords and glared daggers at Valentine.

I felt Valentine pull my hands behind my back and tie them. He was none the too gentle and I felt the need to cry out as he tightened the rope even more but, I refrained from doing so. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. I refused. He slowly backed toward the Portal in the Institution Library. "Very well then son. I'm sure we will see each other again." He said. Then after a slight pause he added. "And possibly sooner than you may think."

Feeling the wetness of the liquid in the Portal start to touch my I looked into Jace's golden eyes that I loved so much. Not knowing if I'd ever see him again I took a long look at all of him. Taking him into memory. Then I mouthed the words, "I love you." I saw him nodded slightly and mouth, "Too." Before he vanished and I was in the Portal with Valentine.

** I just realized how short this is, sorry! The next chapter will be longer I swear it! lol Well if I get some fans anyway!:POh and it's writen as if I am Clary in case you were wondering. LOL!**


	2. Author Note (Sorry!)

**Sorry guys. This isn't an updated chapter. I'm working on that right now, though and I swear I will have it up tonight! I just wanted to say a quick thank you for all of your reviews and I can't wait for your reactions for what I have next! *smiles wickedly* All of you guys mean so much and please pass the word around! Lets get this read! Lol okay well that's it and after the next chapter I'm thinking of doing shoutouts and answering questions(if there are any) okay off to my notebook now!3 tootles!**

**~Awaiting a Herondale**


	3. Chapter 2

** Okay so here it is! The second chapter, which in here is the third!, just as I prmised. Sorry I've been so busy with school! grrr! I'm kinda working on my homework for math cause if I make it up I won't have a 33% anymore! I'll have a 99%! lol enough with me and time for sexy ass perfect broken angel Jace ****Wayland****, ****Morgenstern****, ****Lightwood****, Herondale!3 lol**

Before we got to the other side I felt Valentine's fist slam into the back of my head. I fought against the darkness closing in on me, I so wanted to see where he was taking me. But I couldn't and it eventually swallowed me.

_**(Dream)**_

___It was dark and wet...I opened my eyes and looked around then realized, with horror, that I was underwater and my lungs were already screaming for air. I opened my mouth to scream but quickly shut it again as I reminded my self how stupid that would be. Golden eyes and a brilliant smile with a single tooth slightly chipped flashed through my mind. _Jace. _I had to get back up to him to help him fight...but which way was up? Noticing that it was dark and I had no idea which was the surface was made the blood in my veins turn to ice._

_ Suddenly I was on the boat with Jace helping him fight demons. There was black blood all over the deck and my seraph blade was covered with it. The deck was so full of demon blood that it was considerably hard to keep a footing. A bird-like deamon flew down at me with his large, sharp claws outstreched. I yelled as I swung the seraph blade at it and watched as he vanished back to his own demension._

_ In a matter of seconds Jace was at my side. "We'll be fine." he said as he saw the worry in my eyes. Jace was a good fighter. Actually he was amazing. But I knew that even he couldn't take down all of these demons by himself and in all honesty I knew I wouldn't be much help to him. I was a more or less, rough-around-the-edges, kind of fighter. I had hardly any practice and only took a shot at one when I knew I could land a hit._

_ Then I watched in horror as a bloodcurdling scream arose from behind Jace and I saw a large demon the reminded me of a sabertoothed tiger bolted toward us. Before I could say anything it sank its claws right into Jace's stomach; so deep that the ends of his claws protruded out the front of Jace's stomach. Then he yanked his claws out and ran away. "NO!" I screeched as my heart broke in two. I ran over to Jace right as he crumpled to the ground with blood gushing out of his stomach and trickling from his mouth..._

_**(End of Dream)**_

__"Enough, Agramon. I want her scared. Not dead." Valentine's voice tore through my mind. I shot my eyes open and glared at his figure in the corner of my cell. The cell was fairly big but, it was dark and cold and damp. Noticing that my hands weren't bound I took a deep breath and got up, running as fast as my feet could carry me, towards Valentine. I skidded to halt not five feet from Valentine when Agramon stepped in between. He growled and I felt my entire body shake as his fisted hand came in contact with my stomach.

I cried out and went flying into the wall I had started in. My back slammed into it and I crumbled to the ground with the breath knocked out of me. Black spots dotted my vision as the full force of the impact spread through my head. _I might have a consussion . . . _I thought wearily. Valentine grabbed my arm and jerked me into a sitting position. I felt a slight sting as some kind of fluid was injected into my neck by a syringe. I saw a crooked smile cross Valentine's face as he said, "I can't wait for you to wake up again!" And then the world went dark again.

**Okay well that's the end. It's only like 8:00 p.m. where I am but somehow I'm tired. I don't know how. School drains me I guess and I forgot my coffee today so there might lay the problem. Or one of them! Anyway I hope you liked this chapter! I actually really enjoyed writing this one! ANyway please leave comments and ask any questions you want to know (With the exception of the one's regarding what will happen next!) and I will answer them! And please tell me what you thought of it! I LOVE seeing and reading feedback! It's what keeps me going!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Before I do this chapter I just wanted to give a shoutout to two people real quick who seem to really like this and honestly you two mean the world to me and I kept writing this because of you!3 **

** Shoutout to ****Gams2000**

** Shoutout to ****BlackHairAndBlueEyesPrincess**

** You two rock! And now the story continues...This one is Jace's and his emotions and crap...lol3 i love him!**

**And one more thing I posted a third chapter like 30 mins ago before realizing it was the wrong story so here's the actual one sorry for the confusion i feel like a butt now...:(**

Jace watched in horror as Clary vanished through the Portal with Valentine. Now that Jace knew Valentine wasn't his father, he wouldn't hesitate to kill him.

He stood there for a few moments with his two seraph blades still in his hands, staring at the portal. Then he shook his head as if trying to clear it and ran to his room.

He was so angry at himself for not protecting her. He shoved his hands trough his golden hair and bit his lip so he wouldn't scream. I stead he cursed under his breath. "That son of a bitch!" With each word his voice grew louder to the point where he was almost screaming, almost, the last word. Without thinking he picked up the lamp on the bed stand beside his bed and sent it hurtling to the wall on the other side of the room. With a loud clank it slammed into the wall and shattered. It fell to the floor in pieces, remaining him of how his heart felt. Broken. Shattered.

Breathing heavily he tried to calm his thoughts. He was going to get Clary back. He would see her again. He HAD to get Clary back.

Valentine was going to die.

Quickly, Jace changed into his Shadowhunter combat clothing; relishing in the way it felt on him once again. Then he ran to the weapons room and loaded every inch of his body with some sort of weapon. When he felt like he had enough; couldn't fit anymore, then he ran to the elevator.

"Wait a minute." He said aloud. Then in his head he said, I don't where she is or where I'm going.

The portal.

He knew how to use it and he could picture Clary clearly. Very clearly. His heart longed and his body ached to be near her again. He could visualize Clary so clearly. So the portal should take me to her, right? I mean if I picture her then hopefully...

It was a long shot. Most of the time it only worked if you could picture a place, not a person. But he could see Clary. Almost feel her. And it was his best and fastest way to her.

The elevator stopped and he hit the button to go up again. He ran into the library and took a deep breath, preparing for what would happen next. Whatever that was. He closed his eyes and saw Clary. Her long, silken red hair and her green eyes that shone with love. Love for him. He could hear her laugh and see her brilliant white smile and supple lips. He could almost feel her breath on him and her hand in his . . .

And with that he threw himself into the portal.


	5. Chapter 4

**Back to Clary's point of view! The torturing will begin now! . . . .**

I didn't know what to think at first. I was cold and scared but most of all, I just wanted to see Jace again. I'd been awake for about an hour now and no one had come into the room. I was tied onto a metal bed; my wrists and ankles restrained so tightly that every time I tried to move the rope rubbed against my skin. After a while of yelling and screaming and trying to break free I gave up; my wrists aching and bleeding.

I heard the metal door squeak open slowly and glared at Valentine as he stopped beside me, looking down at my wrists. "Are you in pain, my child?"

"I'm not your child." I hissed. "Don't ever call me that!" I struggled against my restraints again. I wanted to sock him a good one right in the nose. But it was no use.

"You have my blood in you. As much as you may hate it." He said calmly. "Listen, Clarissa. I am your father and you are my daughter. If you give me what I want. Then you can go. I take no pleasure in doing this to you."

I snorted under my breath. "Yeah whatever. Listen, Valentine. I don't care what you do to me. And I don't care what you want. You aren't going to get it out of me."

He crossed his arms casually and blinked down at me. "You won't win. I'll ask you nicely once and then if you choose to not answer then you will feel more pain than ever before." I glared at him. "So. Where is the Mortal Cup now? I know you have it and know where it is. All I need to know is where."

If I could have crossed my arms at that point, then I would have. So instead I just glared daggers at him. He was right. I did know where the Cup was but he had to know that I wouldn't tell him. After about two minutes he took a dagger out of his belt and held up in front of his face; light glistened off the blade making it even more beautiful. "Very well." He brought the blade down and waved in front of my face. Fear welled up inside of me but, I refused show it. "You are doing this to yourself. Now..." he moved the dagger over my wrist. "Where to begin...?"

I spat at him. "How about by shoving it up your ass!" I said. He just ignored me. He brought the blade down onto my skin, just enough so I could feel it but not enough to cut me. "I'll give you one more chance, my child. Where. Is. The. Cup?" Even though I knew pain was in store I still refused to tell him. He would do horrible things with it and the torture of one girl was far better than the torture or harm of thousands, possibly millions. Billions?

Valentine growled low in his throat and cut my wrist from my inside elbow straight down to where my hand begun. Straight down. Not left and right.

I bit my cheek but didn't cry out. Blood welled up from the shallow wound and pooled onto the table around my arm. I could feel my strength seeping out of me along with it. "The next one will be deeper and more painful!" Valentine seethed. I could see it in his eyes how angry he was and he was losing his cool. It only took him a matter of seconds to regain composure though.

He grinned and walked over to my other side. This time he cut a long, deep line from my shoulder to my elbow. He did it so slowly. The pain was almost too much to bear. Every second he would pull and dig deeper with the blade. But again I refused to cry out. A moan escaped my lips but I stopped it before it could turn into a scream. Blood flowed freely down my arm onto the table, then it spilled to the floor. I could feel the blood soaking through my clothing onto my back. The loss of blood was getting to me and I felt nauseous and tired; I had to fight to keep my eyes open. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my cheek trying to fight against the darkness. Then a felt a familiar tingling on my hand . . .

My eyes flew open and I gazed down at my hand. Valentine had a stele in his hand and be was carving the Rune of Healing into my hand. He stood up and looked at me. "I'll let you heal but you must know there is so much more to come if you do not help me." He paused and then added, "I'll send someone in to untie you shortly. I'm sure you'll remember him!" And with that he left my bloodied, healing body on the table and closed the door behind him.

I let out a big breath as I felt the Rune helping my wounds. In just a little bit the only thing that was left were rough whit scars. That, and the pools of blood around me. As the my blood started flowing through my body again and I felt my strength coming back I struggled against the ropes again. I knew it wouldn't help but if I didn't try then I would hate myself. After a while a calmed down and closed my eyes, breathing heavily. I kept my eyes closed even when I heard the door creep open and felt the presence of someone standing over me and glaring down at me.

A heard the person sigh and then he said, "Ah, Clary, it is so nice to see you again."

Though I kept my eyes shut I felt my hold body grow rigid with surprise and hatred. No. I thought to myself. It can't be. There's no way. I thought that he was...is it really possible? I balled my hands into fists and dared to open my eyes. My only thought was, oh no...

Staring down at me with hair so blond it was almost white was the one man that was worse than Valentine. The one person I never wanted to see. The one person I never thought I'd see again.

Sebastian.

**Sorry it took me so long to update I've just been really busy lol. I've been studying my little booty off. I literally have 5 tests tomorrow. Ugh!**


	6. Chapter 5

**This took kinda long, too, for such a short chapter! Gah! sorry! lol anyway here it is! I hope you like it! It's Jace again!3**

As Jace neared the end of the Portal he opened his eyes. _I'm coming for you Clary_, _don't worry_. He thought. _And you, Valentine_.

The Portal spit him out and he landed, more or less gracefully on his feet. He grabbed a seraph blade from behind him and looked around.

He was standing in a good foot or two of snow and was surrounded by pine trees. He rolled his eyes._ I hope I'm at least close to Clary... _He thought. He spun around slowly a couple time to try an find out which way to go. He didn't see anything besides trees. _Maybe I should climb one...?_

He found a tree with branches close enough together that he would be able to climb. He walked up and put his seraph blade back and then put his hands on the first branch, preparing to climb. But something stopped him. He heard the snow crunch behind him and ,quicker than any human, he had his seraph blade in his hand and he spun around toward the noise. He glared at the man and advanced but stopped as the man put his hand up.

"Give me one reason not to cut your head off, Valentine." He hissed.

"Simple. I can give you more than one." Valentine replied calmly. "One, if you kill me you shall never find Clary. Two, you can't kill me, you couldn't bring yourself to. And three—"

"Enough!" Jace yelled.

He ran at Valentine as fast as he could, but it wasn't fast enough. Valentine easily sidestepped Jace's swinging sword. He grabbed Jace's wrist and twisted it behind his back, forcing him to drop his sword. Then he whispered in Jace's ear, "If you would just calm down! I would lead you to Clary!" And with that Jace went still in Valentine's arms. "Sorry for this but, I can hardly have you finding out where I live now can I?!" Valentine said.

Then he slammed his head into the back of Jace's, hard. Jace's head snapped forward and he was knocked out immediately. Valentine threw Jace's limp body over his shoulders and started walking toward his home . . .

**Shoutout to GermanDelena: Thank you thank you thank you! You are so sweet! Thank you!3**

** Shoutout to ImaginaryMoonlight: Thank you for your reviews they are amaaazing!3**

** Shoutout to greygirl2358: Yes. Yes it is! lol**

** Shoutout to BlackHairAndBlueEyesPrincess: Haha! This review made me laugh so much! lol we all hate him! Is it bad that I kind of like him in a way too though!? oh no!**

** Thank you all and don't be shy to Private Message me about ANYTHING! If you have any ideas for me or questions or anything! I'm always here lol plus it's a snow day today. That always helps!:P**


	7. Chapter 6

**Two times in one day I'm on a roll here people!3**

I slowly opened my eyes as I heard the door start to open again. I wasn't tied down or anything but I was cold and weak. I hadn't had anything to eat or drink in at least two days. I looked at the door and saw Valentine coming in. Though I couldn't see what he was dragging I could hear that he was dragging something in behind him._ What are you playing at, Valentine?_ I thought.

I watched as Valentine bent down over the thing he was dragging and then stand up and move out of the way. I gasped and scrambled to my feet; my body reacting quicker than my brain. Valentine made no move to stop me as I came to kneel before the boy he drug in._ No!_ I thought._ I'm here cause you were safe! Oh god! Please no!_

With tears in my eyes I glared up at Valentine. "Valentine!" I growled. "What have you done to him you son of bitch!"

Valentine shrugged. "I did nothing. He is merely knocked out. Not dead." Then he smiled. "But if you don't behave. . . I can change that!" Then he walked out and left me alone with the boy.

I ran my fingers through his soft golden hair and pulled his head into my lap. I kissed his forehead and his perfect, angular cheekbones and his nose and his eyebrows. "I am so sorry." I whispered into his ear even though I was almost certain he couldn't hear me. "I'm so sorry Jace!" I let a tear slide down my cheek as I rubbed my thumb up and down over his cheek as I waited for him to wake up.

He was so gorgeous. Even with his messy hair and bruise on his neck. His skin was warm and soft and I couldn't wait for him to open his glowing golden eyes and smile. God how I loved him.

After a while I grew too tired to stay awake so I gently laid down beside him and curled up so I was covering him, protecting him in any way I could. I left one arm under his head so it wasn't in the hard ground and I wrapped my other arm around his muscular chest. Within seconds I was asleep.

I was only asleep for about 15 minutes when I felt his muscles tense underneath me and I was up and kneeling beside him in a matter of seconds. I cupped his face in my hands as his eyes flickered open and looked into my eyes. A tear slid down my cheek. "Hey." I whispered.

His eyes widened. "Oh my god! Hey! Hi!" He sat up quickly and wrapped me up in his arms tightly, as if he would never let go. Then he pulled his head back just enough that he could look into my eyes and he frowned. "Shit, Clary. What the hell did he do to you? You were only with him for like two and half days!"

I shook my head. "Don't worry about it. Listen—"

I stopped short as he brought his lips to mine. He kissed me passionately and I returned the favour. His lips were warm and soft and he felt like home. I hugged him closer to my body as I twined my fingers through his air. He jerked away and coughed. I stared at him, breathing heavily, in concern. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Fine." He said roughly. "My throat's just a little sore that's all."

"Okay." I said doubtfully. "But listen. Sebastian is here."

"What?" He asked in surprise. Then he shook his head. "No. There's no way. He's dead. I was there."

"I know. I thought he was too but, I saw him. I..." I hesitated not wanting to tell him what happened knowing how angry he'd be. "I talked to him. It was him. I'm sure of it."

"He was close to you! You talked to him?" He seethed, his voice rising. "I swear if he hurt you I'll rip his heart out."

I grabbed his arms and squeezed gently. "He didn't hurt me. I'm fine. I just thought you should know that he's alive. God, Jace. What are we going to do?!"

He shook his head. "I have no idea. I'm stumped. But I'll get you out of here if it's the last thing I do."

I traced his lips with my finger. "Wow. The great Jace is stumped! Can I have that in writing?"

He laughed. "Ha ha. Very funny." And then he gently bit the tip of my nose playfully. I smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." He stood up and put me into his arms. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing with joy that I'm with you again!" He said.

I laughed as he spun me around. I knew this wouldn't last but I wanted to just live in this one happy moment before things got worse. As if the universe was agreeing with me Jace stopped short and stared at the ground. He placed me on my feet and bent down, touching a dark stain on the ground. He swallowed hard. "Is...is this blood?" He asked shakily.

I bit my lip not wanting to answer. Because it was blood. And it was my blood.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I didn't want to stop here but I am making cookies and I figured it was a good cliffy so I had to! 3333 I love you though! I swear it!:P**


	8. Chapter 7

I nodded. "Yes." I said quietly. I tried hard not to bring up that it was mine but, Jace knew me too well and he must have sensed it because he stood up and looked into my eyes.

"No..." He whispered. "It's your blood isn't it?"

I hesitated before finally closing my eyes and nodding. In a split second he was standing in front of me but I didn't open my eyes. I couldn't. I didn't want to remember what it felt like when the blade dug into my skin. I heard him take a sharp breath in and then felt him lightly touch the scar on my arm that went from my shoulder down.

"That dick! I'll make him suffer!"

My eyes shot open and I grabbed his hands and put them over my heart. "No!" I begged. "No! Please don't! Don't do anything stupid! He'll kill you and you know it! Please Jace! I couldn't live without you! Please, please, please don't do anything stupid!" I felt tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Shhhh. Shhh." Jace said soothingly. He brought his hands up and wiped away my tears. Then he put our foreheads together and said, "I promise. Okay? I promise. I'm not going anywhere. I won't. Okay?"

"Okay." I sniffled. I hugged him. "I'm just so scared of losing you."

He hugged me tighter. "You won't." He grabbed my hand and lead me to a corner of the room. He sat down and pulled me down into his lap. I curled up and took in his warmth and his smell. "Try to get some sleep, okay?"

I looked up at him. "If you keep holding me like this I won't have to try." I smiled. He wrapped his arms around me protectively and kissed me on the forehead.

"I'll wake you if anything happens." He said quietly. I nodded and quickly drifted off into sleep against his chest in his warm embrace; the sound of his even breathing ringing through my ears.


	9. Chapter 8

Jace watched as Clary fell asleep in his arms. Her muscles loosened and her breathing evened out; and Jace held her tighter to his chest. _God Clary how I wish you knew how much I love you. _He thought.

He watched her sleep for about three hours when he heard footsteps. He didn't want to wake her up and bring her back to this hell but he told her that he would wake her and that's what he would do. He kissed her forehead and lightly stroked her cheek.

He eyes fluttered open. "I can get used to waking up to your face." She smiled. Then her grasp tightened on his shirt and she started coughing uncontrollably.

"Clary! Clary are you okay?!"

She took a few deep, shaky breaths. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just thirsty and hungry. Haven't had anything to eat in like three days." She shuddered against him. He shrugged his jacket off and draped it around her.

"I woke you cause I heard—" he was cut off as the door opened.

"Awe! How cute!" A familiar, cruel voice laughed. In an instant Jace was on his feet with Clary behind him. He didn't speak, just glared at the one person he never wanted to see again. He could deal with Valentine but not Sebastian.

"Aren't you going to speak, little brother?" Sebastian asked.

"He's not your brother you psychopath!" Clary screamed.

"Hush, sister."

"Don't call me that. I'm nothing like you!"

"Unfortunately not. You wish you were though–"

"Never!" She screamed and before Jace could stop her she ran out from behind him straight at Sebastian.

"Clary!" He called but she ignored him. She bolted to Sebastian and tried to punch him but he grabbed both her wrists and threw her to the ground, pinning her shoulders under his knees. He sat and her chest to prevent her from getting up.

"Get off of me you foul creature!" She spit into his face. He wiped his face and grabbed her throat.

"How I _HATE _that my father will not just allow me to kill right now!" He hissed. Then he went flying off of her as Jace slammed into him.

Jace grabbed Clary and backed her up to the wall where he stood in front of her once again. Sebastian growled and stood up. "I don't need this! The second my father lets me I will enjoy tearing your throat out." He said to Jace. Then he turned his head to look at Clary. "And as far as you go I won't kill you. You will just be tortured for the rest of your life!"

Jace felt Clary tense behind him but she said nothing. "You came in here for a reason. What do you want?" He hissed at Sebastian.

"I can in here to give you and her food and water. You won't do good to us if you die of thirst or starve." He walked out and grabbed two trays from just outside the room and set them down then left without another word. Clary relaxed behind him.

**Hehe! Woo! I'm on a roll!:P I just love Jace! And sorry guys but I kinda have the thing for Sebastian! and Valentine! lol sorry! not that sorry though haha! You all know you like the two bastards too!**


	10. Chapter 9

**You guys truly rock!This chapter is actually fairly long and I loved writing it I honestly think it's the best one so far! No Sebastian though:*( I'm just as sad as you are 'bout that! lol trust me there will be plenty of Clebastian or whatever its called now! lol it's changed so many times for me to keep up! School rocked! I got a 100 on an Eco test I didn't study for! Now stop being Jelly and enjoy this torture!**

"Would you please eat something?" Jace asked me.

I shook my head. "I can't. I won't be able to keep it down."

"You need to keep your strength up. Please eat something, Clary." He pleaded.

"Fine." I sighed. "But don't expect me to enjoy it." I looked a the tray. There wasn't much to it. Just buttered bread, a single thin slice of ham and water. But the thought of eating something Valentine wanted me to and something Sebastian gave me made me sick. I picked up the piece of bread with a shaky hand and took a small bite. The bread was stale but the butter tasted great and I devoured it. In a few moments it was gone. I looked at Jace. "Happy?"

He shook his head. "No. Now you have to drink."

I glared at him playfully and then downed my water. He nodded his head then and said, "Better. What about the meat?"

I shook my head. "I don't really want–" I stopped when I realized he hadn't eaten his meat either. "Hey. You didn't eat yours either."

He shrugged. "Not that hungry." Then he quickly changed the subject. "Are you going to tell me what he did to you yet?"

"No. It doesn't matter. It's in the past. Did you bring any weapons?" I asked changing the subject.

"I had a bunch. But Valentine must have taken all of them. He even got the one in my boot and the collar of my jacket."

I smiled wryly and his eyes opened wider in amusement. "What?" He asked.

I grabbed inside my boot and pulled something out as I watched his reaction. "I only have this dagger. I'm waiting for the right moment to let Valentine or Sebastian know I have it. When they find out, hopefully it'll be sticking out of their chest, or stomach, or face." I shrugged. "You know, wouldn't bother me which one."

Jace scooted over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "This is why we make a good team!" He smiled and pulled back my hair, then kissed my neck gently. "I'm sorry."

My head jolted up. "Why?" I put the dagger back in my boot.

"Because you're here and I couldn't protect you."

"Stop. Please, Jace, just stop. There isn't anything you need to be sorry about."

"Can you at least tell me one thing?" He asked. I curled up in his lap and nodded. "Promise you'll answer?" I nodded again.

"How come, what ever he did to you, why were there only scars left? How?"

"He used a stele and healed me. He said every time he tortured me he would heal me so he could start over." His eyes widened at the word torture and I quickly added. "But he only tortured me once. I swear." Noticing his reaction and anger I added. "But it wasn't really like torture. I'm fine I swear. I-"

Jace hugged me closer. "Shhh. It's okay. I'm done asking questions now. I just wanted to know. I still want to know what he did to you but wait until you're ready to tell me okay?" I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest.

"Mhm." Just as I closed my eyes someone stormed into the room and I jolted, pushing myself deeper into Jace as if I could become him and hide. His arms tightened around me and gave me strength.

"I've given you two enough time. Now have you thought about answering me yet, Clary?" Valentine said calmly. "I've shown you very little of what I am capable of..."

"I've given it thought. The answer is still, and always will be, no." I said in a strong voice.

"Haven't you realized yet, daughter, that it isn't just you anymore? And that I always get what I want?" He shook his head. "I'll get the info one way or another. Hard or easy. You choose."

I didn't answer him. I just sat there in Jace's arms and glared at him. Then he added. "Remember what I did to you. Worse will be in store for you." Then he looked at Jace. "Worse will be in store for him. He will feel pain like never before because of you if you do not cooperate." He must have seen my hesitation because he smiled. "I will give you just five minutes more to think." Then he walked out of the room; the door closing behind him.

I flew to my feet and started slamming my fists into the door in frustration and anger. I hated Valentine. I hated him. I wanted him dead. It was one thing to threaten me but a whole other thing to threaten Jace.

Tears welled in my eyes and fell down my face. "Valentine get in here you worthless bastard and face me like a real man you goddamn coward!" Jace grabbed my waist and spun me around; looking down into my eyes.

"Stop it. Stop it Clary! It's not use! We'll get through this just calm down! He won't win don't worry!"

I slapped at Jace's chest in aggravation. "Don't you understand?! He's already won!" I screamed at him.

"How–?"

"Cause he has you!" I yelled, tears hot on my face. "Dammit Jace! Because he has you!" I looked up into his face, blurred by my tears. His face softened and he pulled my head under his chin, resting his head on the top of mine.

"Oh Clary..." He whispered. He tilted my head up so I had to look into his eyes and he wiped always my tears. I found myself no longer crying after that. "Promise me you won't tell him where the Cup is." When I didn't answer he said, "Clary!"

I turned my head so I didn't have to look at him. "If he hurts you then..." I swallowed hard and trailed off. I cleared my throat. "Alright. I promise." I said gaining my strength back. _I won't let Valentine tear me down like this. There is no way.._.

The door opened and Valentine walked in. "Have you decided?"

I touched Jace's chin and then turned to face Valentine. "Yes. The answer, Valentine, is-" I took a deep breath. "Is no." I said making a point to emphasize no._ No _Valentine. _No _Sebastian. _No _you haven't won. _No _you won't win. _No _you will never find the Cup. _No no no no no!_

Anger flashed through his eyes but was gone in a second. "Very well my child." He motioned with his hands and two shadows came flying into the room. Jace was yanked from my grasp and went flying into a wall. One of the shadows ran into my legs, knocking them out from under me. I called out as I tumbled to the ground, landing on my back. "Clary!" I heard Jace yell. I coughed and got to my feet, looking around frantically for the two demons.

The were both on top of Jace and trying to pin him down. Jace didn't have any weapons but, he didn't need any to put up a good fight. "No!" I shouted. My body reacted and my feet sent me flying into both of the demons on top of him. I went flying with them in my arms to the other side of the room. We slammed into the ground, me landing on top of them. I scrambled to my feet quickly and started throwing punches and kicks at both of them.

Jace came up from behind me. "I got the one on the left you take the right." I nodded and we started punching the demons as hard as we could, though it didn't do much. My throat tightened as I realized that we couldn't kill them without weapons and throwing punches and kicks wasn't going to do anything. I knew that we would grow tired soon and they'd beat us but I wasn't willing to go down without one hell of a fight.

Before I could throw another punch someone grabbed me from behind and pinned my hands behind me. I didn't need to look to know that it was Valentine. I kicked and struggled against his iron grasp. "No! Let go of me!" I growled between clenched teeth. He pulled me back to a wall where he put my hands in shackles that were on the walls. I was kneeling on the ground with my hands above me and I struggled to get free even though I knew there wasn't any point.

Valentine stood about a foot or two away from me leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest casually. I watched in horror as I saw Jace starting to tire of fending off both demons. He looked back at me.

"Don't worry about me! Keep your head in the fight!" I yelled at him. Surprisingly he listened and continued fighting but I could tell he wasn't going to be able to hold his own for much longer. I held back a scream as I watched him stumble and saw one demon grab his arm and the other demon grab his other arm. He struggled in their grasp but couldn't get free. They forced him to his knees and then slammed his head into the ground. "No! Valentine stop this!" I begged.

Valentine walked in front of me and bent down so close he was almost touching me. "You earned this, remember that!" He whispered into my ear. Then he retreated to his original position on the wall. "Bring it in!" He yelled to his guards outside.

I watched as the brought in a post and shackled it to the ground. The guards drug Jace's barely conscious body over to it and tied his hands onto it. "Jace. Jace!" I yelled.

He coughed a few times before answering and looking alive again. "I'm fine, Clary, don't worry."

My eyes widened as Valentine grabbed a whip from one of his guards and walked behind Jace where he turned and looked at me. "Remember Clary. This is all on you!" He bent bent down next to Jace. "And as for you, I will enjoy this you pain in my ass!" He backed up a little and brought the whip over his head. I knew what was going to happen but I couldn't look away. He brought the whip down across Jace's back.

Jace's hands tightened into fists and his body lurched forward, his face contorted in pain. But he didn't call out. He didn't have to though, because I did. "Valentine please!" I struggled against my shackles until blood dripped down my arms and even then I didn't stop.

I bit my lip as Valentine whipped him again; the sound of a whip lashing across flesh ringing in my ears. Jace's body lurched forward again and he rested his head on the post, biting his bottom lip.

Valentine whipped him for about an hour but I had long stopped watching. I couldn't bare it. The sound of the whip lancing across Jace's body rang in my ears and I desperately tried to tune it out. I put my head into my knees but it did no good. As much as it pained me I refused to cry.

Valentine grew tired and left without another word. When I felt it safe enough I looked up and at Jace. His body was bloody and he was shaking all over. "Jace?" I whispered. When he didn't answer I grew worried. "Jace!?" I said a little louder.

He moaned. "I'm fine." His voice came out rough and I could tell how much pain he was in. I bit back tears.

"Hold on." I said. "I'll be right there." I could tell he wanted to ask me what I was talking about but he was just too tired and in too much pain.

I had noticed a while ago that I could easily slip my hands out of the shackles if I put them in the right position. So I took a deep breath and slipped my hands out then I grabbed Valentine's steel from behind me and smiled at myself. I had outsmarted him._ You're not as smart and cunning as you think you are Valentine_. I thought. I had grabbed it when he stood up to walk away after whispering in my ear, it wasn't hard especially since when he stood up it was already touching my hand. Then I had dropped it behind my back before he could notice.

I ran to Jace's side and bent down, clutching the stele in my hand. My knees grew wet and I looked down. "Shit, Jace." I said under my breath. I was kneeling in a pool of his blood.

**Soooo...what do ya think?!XD**


	11. Chapter 10

**This chapter is fairly short but it has a sort of slow yet love filled feel to it and I decided not to make it too too long so that this chapter was mainly cute Jace and Clary! And Sebastian is back in the end! LOL! You guys thank you SO much your Reviews mean EVERYTHING to me! And I read Every. Single. One. Of them! I swear it! Chapter 11 is going to Rock! But for now...here's chapter 10!**

I ran to Jace's side and bent down, clutching the stele in my hand. My knees grew wet and I looked down. "Shit, Jace." I said under my breath. I was kneeling in a pool of his blood.

I got the shackles open and he crumpled to the ground, still shaking and breathing hard. It was as if the shackles were the only thing holding him up. "Hold on." I whispered.

He growled low in his throat and put his hands on his head as I carefully ripped off his shirt. Or what was left of it. It was so torn it came right off. I tried hard not to cry at what I saw. His back wasn't the gorgeous, soft, smooth skin anymore. It was completely red with his blood and every inch of it had a long, deep gashes. Blood welled from every wound.

I looked back Jace and realized how pale and feverish looking he was. The back of his neck, rather his whole body, was sweaty. I noticed the only place for me to draw the Healing Rune was on the back of his neck. So I did just that.

Then I sat right next to his head and held his hands in mine. He squeezed my hands hard but not hard enough to hurt me. His whole body was rigid and tense. Then the Rune starting taking hold and he relaxed a little. He was still shaking in pain, though. _This all your fault Clary! _I yelled at myself.

Eventually his breathing slowed and he stopped shaking. He looked up at me slowly. When I saw his eyes I couldn't help but smile. "You're okay?" I asked.

I nodded and swallowed hard. "Yeah. Just a little sore still." He smiled and winked. "Good thing I'm tough." He laughed.

My whole body tensed. "It's not funny." I said quietly. He slowly got up and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm fine now. Thanks to you." He glanced down at the stele still in my hand. "How'd you manage to get Valentine's stele?"

At that I smiled. "When he bent down and whispered in my ear, he stood back up and he was really close. His pocket was right at my hands. So I grabbed it and quickly dropped it behind me."

Jace smiled. "That's my girl!" He said and pecked me on the cheek. Even that little gesture, just his lips brushing my skin, sent heat searing through my veins and all over my body. I shivered. "Are you cold."

I shook my head. "No. It's the opposite." I sighed not knowing how to explain it to him. "Never mind." I said.

"I don't care if you're cold or not!" He said. He picked me up and carried me into a corner of the room then he laid down, with me on top of him. "I'll pretend you're cold. It gives me a reason to cuddle with you. To be near you. To hold you." I laughed and wrapped my legs around him, holding him close.

Not being able to contain the urge anymore I bent down and kissed his Adams Apple. I relished in the way he froze and seemed to hold his breath. Then his throat vibrated against my lips as a low groan escaped his lips. He hugged me even tighter and rolled over so I was on the ground as well as him; we were side-by-side. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and bent his head down to mine then nibbled on my ear which made me shudder.

I took that moment and started to feel his chest and his washboard abs. The feel of his soft, warm skin under my hand felt so surreal. I would never get used to actually being able to have him after thinking for so long that he was my brother. As if by a silent mutual consent to not go any further, we both stopped and just held each other. I drifted off to sleep in his strong arms and his hot breath on my neck.

* * *

Someone kicked me hard in the back and I was yanked to my feet by the collar of my jacket; Jace's actually. My face was inches away from the last person I wanted to be near. His very name made my skin crawl.

I struggled in his grasp. "Let go of me!" I yelled at Sebastian. He grabbed my throat, cutting my screams of protest off. He pinned me against the wall; I was sandwiched between the wall and his body.

"If you hurt her, Sebastian, I swear by the Angel I'll—" Jace yelled. I looked over at him. He was tied tightly to the wall opposite of me.

"Really? Shut your mouth little Angel boy! Or I'll rip her tongue out!" Sebastian said calmly to him. "But just in case..." He made a signal with his hands and a demon came in and gagged Jace. Sebastian turned back to me and brushed my hair behind my shoulder.

I jerked my body away from his hand and glared at him. "Oh come on, Clary! We've done this before! Remember?"

The fact that he brought up that this had, in a way happened before completely enraged me. It was an ordeal that only lasted a few seconds. It happened when he showed me the ruins of my mother's old house. I pushed the thought back and made and split second decision.

I brought my hand back and slapped him across the face as hard as I could. His face jerked to the side and he let go of me in surprise. Then I brought me knee up and slammed it straight into his groin. He didn't double over in pain like I was hoping he would. Instead all he did was groan and grab my shoulder. Then he yanked me to the ground and sat on top of me.

**Can you guess what's in store for the next chapter? lol yup! Clebastian!:P sorry but I love Sebastian! He's so cute! You know, in a possessed by evil sort of way!**


	12. Chapter 11

**This is a really short chapter for an update that I didn't do for a while sorry guys I really am! I've been working on this other FanFic dealing with SlugTerra so...PLEASE TELL ME YOU GUYS LIKE SLUGTERRA! Anyway here's the chapter!**

I slapped at Sebastian as hard as I could but he was so much strong than me. He pushed his weight down on my body and I struggled to breath as his weight crushed my rib cage. I heard Jace struggling against his chains and I wanted so badly for him to just hold me.

Sebastian's weight lessened on me and I breathed in a deep breath and glared at him. He bent down and whispered in my ear. "You may be my sister but that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun!"

He seemed to think for a moment than added. "This...this will ruin you but it will kill Jace."

At that my eyes widened and I struggled twice as hard. He pinned my hands above my head and I felt the familiar tickling burn of a Rune being drawn on each of my wrists. Then he let go and I realized I couldn't move my hands, it was like they were glued to the floor. My whole body tensed and I tried to call out as Sebastian covered my lips with his.

It was just like when we kissed in the ruins of my mother's old home. It felt so wrong. There was no other way to explain it. It was just– wrong. I struggled against the invisible force holding me down even harder as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I felt myself shrink a little. Then I had an idea!

I bit down as hard as I could on his tongue and didn't let go. Even when I started to taste his blood in my mouth; foul and rotten and threatening to choke me but I refused to let go. I felt his hands move and they clutched my breasts, then he squeezed. I opened my mouth and screamed.

"If you know what's good for you or Jace, I suggest you kiss me back." Sebastian hissed at me.

I shook my head. "Never in a million years!" I said as calmly as I could.

"Very well..." Sebastian moved one of his hands behind him and grabbed something, pulling it out. It was a knife. But this time I didn't struggle at all. I wouldn't let him see how truly afraid I was of him. He brought the point of the blade to my collarbone and pressed. I felt blood well up and trickle down to my throat. I bit my tongue at the pain. _Don't cry out_. I told myself.

He slid the blade against the whole length of my collarbone. Deep and slow. Blood poured freely and I knew if I struggled anymore that it would make the bleeding worse.

Sebastian put the blade back and got off of me. "The Rune will fade in about-" he thought. "About 45 minutes or so." Then he turned to Jace. "And those chains holding you will open about then too." He turned toward me again and winked. "Try not to bleed out during that time." Then he walked out.

* * *

"I'm sorry." I looked over at Jace with a tear sliding down my face. I noticed he had just gotten the gag out of his mouth.

He shook his head. "That bastard will pay. It wasn't anything to do with you."

I almost cried more at how heartbroken and defeated he looked.

I stayed looking at him. The blood started to pool around me and I felt my strength leaving. "Hey. Clary stay with me." I heard Jace say. He looked so intense and rigid, almost...afraid. I must have looked pale and horrible. "I will don't worry." I said weakly. My voice coming out in a croak. Blood still seeped from the wound, taking any last reserves of strength with it. I suddenly felt tired and I wanted to sleep so badly. I didn't feel anything, the pain or the blood. My breathing slowed and I started to close my eyes.

**I have to admit this is probably my favourite cliffy so far!:P**


End file.
